Partners in Crime
by LethalLovers666
Summary: Ex.assassin Aoi and child whose family is dead, Ruki, live together secretly working for special police forces by catching them most dangerous and most vile criminals. They hide secrets too. And Ruki doesn't know something that Aoi does.
1. Prologue

**Partners in crime – prologue**

**Rating: T/M**

I was only four years old when my father was killed. My mother died while giving me birth. So at age of four, I was left under guardianship of Shiroyama Yuu, differently called Aoi. My older brother, Masahito, was taken away from me and adopted by different family. I could freely say that he had more luck than me, but I couldn't say that what Aoi and I were doing whole life wasn't at least a little bit fun. Well, it was a lot of fun.

Aoi was mysterious and quiet man at age of thirty. He had jet black hair barely falling on his shoulders. It had few streaks spiked in each direction. It wasn't much spiked but it looked cool. He had black piercing in right corner of his lower lip that was fuller than upper. His whole face was strong and mysterious. Strong and sharp jaw, blunt chin, high cheekbones, full lips, black piercing eyes. I liked his eyes. They were piercing but at same time richly black and deep, and they were caring only for me. I liked that. Knowing that cool guy like him cared only for me.

His style didn't differ much from mine. We both dressed in dark and elegant clothes. He wore black leather coats, black jeans, elegant and expensive, polished shoes, silver rings and silver cool necklaces. I preferred black leather jackets, sometimes little longer, black leather boots and tight black also leather jeans, a little makeup around my eyes, and I always had styled hair.

My hair was dirty blonde and spiked. I had pale pink and full lips, big dark brown eyes that often shone even without any light. I was smaller than Aoi, but I was still teen. I had slim body with very little muscles. But I was quite fast and skilled at free-running and jumping, climbing or fighting as much as Aoi. Well, I have to be honest so I'll say that he is more skilled. He owns amazing skills of flirting, lying and sweet-talking. That often comes in handy for our deceptions and thievery.

I barely know to fight with bare hands while Aoi kicks asses. I'm good with knives and guns like him. But I am not allowed to use too powerful guns. Aoi forbid me that. He can be such a prick sometimes. He's like father to me. Yeah, we steal and make good deceptions everywhere. But there is one important fact. We secretly work for police forces. They don't know that we steal and all that, but we catch some criminals for them, criminals they can't catch or publicly arrest so we secretly find them, follow them, kick their asses and take them to park near river where one of special police team member meets with us and takes over the criminal.

As Aoi says, my father was shot in chest three times, in triangle shape. I don't know nothing about murderer or anything related to him but I promised to myself that I'll catch him one day and kill him to avenge my father. I wanted that more than anything. There were no any traces, no evidence. No murder weapon, no any sign of struggle or fight. Only three shots in chest and even bullets were removed from body of my father. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That angered me to no end. Murderer seemed skilled and smart.

Aoi and I had nice and cozy apartment. It had two rooms, two bathrooms, kitchen connected with dining room and living room with everything that is more than enough. CD and DVD players, PS3, plasma T.V. and home cinema. We had one big shelve completely filled with collection of movies and music. Aoi listened to rock, metal and Japanese music. He liked action and horror movies while I liked dramas and romantic movies. Kinda girly, I know but I couldn't help it. I hated horrors.

In our free time, we would play games or visit same coffee shop we always visited. Owner of shop was Aoi's good friend, Gakuto Camui. But he wasn't just owner of some little and cheap coffee shop, he was owner of whole chain of restaurants and cafés in whole Japan. He was very rich and had good and little illegal connections. Member of special police forces was good man that liked justice and hated criminals for their acts. His name was Sakamoto Takashi. Takashi-san was simple man and very intelligent.

Also, Aoi owned whole arsenal of various guns, machine guns, explosives and knives. That room was locked and had alarms. Once, I entered it using my skills for unlocking doors and turning off the alarms. I have to say that Aoi was furious at me. Not to forget to mention, we had our special sign. We would pat our chest two times with fist then lift the fist in air and show two fingers; middle finger and forefinger.

In other words, we were team, we were partners in crime.


	2. Takashima Yuri

**Chapter 1 – Takashima Yuri **

**Rating: T/M**

Previous day went fairly well. We caught Hiroshi, a guy that forced some woman to steal and bring money to him. First, we followed Hiroshi outside the club then Aoi caught him and beat him up. I never really had to use violence. It was Aoi's job.

Only fifteen minutes ago, we had small encounter with Takashi-san. He handed us a file with information about our new target, Daisuke, differently called Die. He was alike to Hiroshi. Only, he was more dangerous. Aoi decided to follow person that was stealing for him and find him that way. Now we were on metro station waiting for girl that worked for Die. I stood near map of metro station holding camera and occasionally glancing at it, while Aoi stood near place where they sold tickets. We were being not suspicious, at least not to young girl that was going to lead us to our target. She wore light grey cap, dark grey hoodie, blue ripped jeans, grey short boots. She had short hair falling on her shoulders. It was of dark brown color and she had cute young face. Bags under her eyes were visible showing her tiredness. Girl had black bag thrown over her right shoulder and she walked in direction of train. I put earphones of my mp3 in my ears, turned on the camera and nodded to Aoi. He nodded back and we both walked into the train. We were both on different side. He leaned onto bar and cast his look onto glass of train keeping close eye on girl that was looking around, searching for her new target to steal from. Soon, she stood few centimeters behind woman with yellow bag and looked around once more. I directed my camera onto her and choose filming option to gain some evidence in case if black moment came and she refused to cooperate. She pulled her hand out of woman's bag with brown wallet and headed to exit, walking out when train stopped. I once more nodded to Aoi and started following her. Aoi and I parted at entrance of small dirty alley. I followed her while Aoi took longer way to go faster. We entered quieter, less populated area with old houses and buildings surrounding it. Girl started moving faster and so did I. There was another, even smaller alley and I stopped near corner to observe her because there was dead end. Door on left house opened and older man with bulky body approached her. Behind them, was fence and I saw shadow creeping up there assuming that it was Aoi. I kept quiet and continued watching them. Fat guy took wallet from her and opened it, counting the money. Displeased expression appeared on his face and when he slapped shocked, teary-eyed girl, Aoi jumped over the fence and in few swift kicks and punches sent guy flying onto the ground. While man was rolling onto the ground and holding his stomach, Aoi looked at him with amused disapproval and threw wallet to the girl who took it with confused and shocked expression. I watched whole scene with same shock and confusion wondering why Aoi gave wallet back to girl and let her go. My thoughts were interrupted when girl ran past me quickly, briefly bumping her shoulder on mine. I remembered her face. I couldn't help it because I had photographic memory.

I walked to Aoi stopping near rolling man on the ground.

,,Aoi! Why did you let her go? She could have some important information!" Aoi hadn't even glanced at me.

,,Do not worry, Ruki. I let her go only this time. You will find her again easily. And she indeed has some important and useful information that could lead us to some big catch. This moron here," Aoi nudgeg man on the ground with his foot. ,, is friend of Kyo, Hyde's right-hand man. I'll question him first and then hand him over to Takashi-san. You should head home and read file on the table in living room. I'll come back later. Now go." I obeyed yelling short ,bye' and running away in direction of our building.

*Later*

I sat on the couch in living room reading file that Aoi mentioned. It was file of that girl we followed today. Aoi was still not home and I had some silence and peace. But it's not like I didn't have it everyday. Aoi rarely spoke. Her name was Takashima Yuri, Height: 167 cm, Birthday: December 12, 1988. She lived in small flat above fish shop with her older brother Kouyou Takashima. He worked in ,, Riviera" club in Ginza district. Club was located in part of district where were all te best and most expensive night clubs and restaurants. Those two lived here for few months without visa and still weren't thrown out from country. They were from Russia. Their father Aleksey Orlov married their mother Midori Takashima and year after, birth was given to them. Their original names were: Natasha Orlova and Ivan Orlov. After death of their parents, they moved to Tokyo and lived there taking new names and surname of their mother before she married Aleksey. Since then, Kouyou has been taking care of Yuri. They had no fighting or weapon skills so it was safe to catch them and take information about Aoi's ,big catch'.

I scanned over pages of file, my memory already doing its job. I closed file and finished drinking vine. If Aoi was here, he would kill me for drinking alcohol. I was already seventeen and I wasn't allowed to drink so I could stay concentrated on my work.

I sighed and went to sleep deciding not wait for Aoi any longer. It was eleven o'clock and he still wasn't here. I fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Aoi and I sat in coffee shop we always visited, drinking coffee. I drank latte macchiato while Aoi opted for black coffee. I couldn't drink that bitter coffee. Black coffee somehow fitted Aoi's personality. Mysterious, dark and sometimes bitter.

I was still thinking about last night. I pondered why Aoi stayed out for so long. That wasn't like him to leave me alone like that. So I decided to ask him.

,,Aoi?" He continued to drink his coffee and read newspapers.

,,Hmm?" I hesitated for a moment wondering if he was doing something personal and if it is appropriate to ask.

,, Why you stayed out so long last night?" His face held no emotion and nothing changed there.

He replied indifferently like always.

,, I had some business to finish. You don't have to worry about that. Drink your coffee." And like that, I stopped asking. Rest of time was spent in silence and tempting scent of coffee. I took my thoughts off what could be his , business'.

*Later*

After short and friendly chat with Akira, barmen , we said good-byes and left coffee shop.

Once again, we parted our ways, Aoi heading somewhere with ordering me to find Yuri and talk to her. I complied and went to search fish shop. I opted to talk with her on nice and kind way. I wondered how would she act if she saw me after thing that happened yesterday. After all, Aoi saved her in some way and she didn't have to work for that fat bastard anymore. So I hoped that she would be grateful. Maybe she didn't even see my face because she ran past me with look cast down. I walked through dirty streets near big river and through loud crowds of fishermen and sellers. Everything had terrible smell of fish. Fresh and rotten. Soon, I came in front of small fish shop with name , Tomoyaki's fish'. Wrinkling my nose, I entered alerting seller with bell above door that rang as I opened the door.

,,Good-afternoon, young man. How can I help you?" There were no entrance to second floor so I presumed that I had to pass through here to get to Yuri's place.

,, I came to visit Yuri Takashima. I'm her friend." I lied. Well, half of it was truth. I wasn't her friend but I intended to be for few minutes of hours so I can get needed information.

,,Oh. I see. Well, she has polite and handsome friend. She must be happy to have someone like you for friend. She finally found friend. Yuri is nice, don't you think. I wonder why doesn't she has any other friends except you." Now I felt a bit guilty for leading is man into false happiness for Yuri. And really, why didn't she has any friends. I nodded at compliments and man's ramblings about her. Finally, he showed me way to her place. After thanking to the kind man, I stood in front of wooden door with sign , keep out!'. Silent chuckle escaped my mouth. She must be one tough girl. Bold red sign proved that. Or maybe that was only her brother.

I knocked three times at door, waiting for someone to open the door. I prayed that her brother wouldn't be here so I can talk to her alone. First, I had to see if she saw me. If she didn't then I could introduce myself as investigator, if she did, then I could tell her that Aoi and I work in special police forces that are kept secret. I made false police badge so my lie could be properly supported. I cleaned my throat and crossed my hands in front taking pose that reminded of police man or police member.

Click of lock was heard and door slowly opened but not fully, only as much as chain allowed it to open and young , pale face of girl peeked through small opening. I smiled cheekily trying to look innocent and greeted her.

,,Hello, are you Takashima Yuri?" She unsurely nodded looking at me with confusion. Obviously, she didn't recognize me so I continued.

,, I came for an important talk to you. I'm investigator, Matsumoto Kenji." I used my real surname and false name, showing her my fake badge. She pursed her lips looking at me hesitantly, then, with meek voice said:

,,Wait a second." She closed door and another click was heard, this one from chain. Door opened fully and she motioned to me to come in. I nodded and smiled widely. Her flat wasn't much big. On left side was brown door slightly opened and I could see sink so I assumed it was bathroom. On right side was small shelve with shoes, sneakers and few little boxes. Above small shelve was hanger with few leather jackets, coats and caps. I recognized the grey cap she wore yesterday. She took me further into flat, into living room. It had light brown couch and T.V. in front of it. I sat there while she brought me glass of water. I thanked her and put glass onto wooden table beside the couch.

,,So, what did you want to talk about, sir?" Yuri asked, taking place in armchair on left side of couch. She entwined her fingers and put her hands onto her lap pursing her lips again. She had dark brown eyes, same brown hairstyle as yesterday, wore white sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans. I carefully looked her over and continued.

,,Please, call me just Matsumoto-san." I told her trying to gain some trust. ,, I've been informed that you were somehow connected to Die-san, man that forced you to steal for him., am I right?" She looked at me surprised and I knew what was she thinking.

,,Don't worry, Takashima-san, you will not be arrested or sued for anything. I just need you to tell me more about him and his friends. Can you do that?" Yuri nodded, sighing than starting to speak.

,, One day, I was walking down the street heading home from brother's club. I accidently bumped into him and apologized. But when I tried to walk away, he grabbed me and accused me of trying to steal from him. I tried to explain that I did not try such a thing, but he kept continuing to accuse me of stealing. There were few men with him. They were all bald and smoked. That's all I noted about them. And also, they all looked dangerous. He said that he will beat me up if I don't start working for him. I was very panicked and scared so I just agreed not really knowing what I am agreeing to. Following days, I was stealing from random people in crowded places and not once I was caught. I would bring money to him and if he was satisfied every time. That continued. One night, he brought me to club with him. We sat with his friends. They were all drunk and talked about money and drugs. I heard one of them mentioning good money for good drugs. He also mentioned name Kyo. They started talking about big deal and cocaine. But that's all I know about that. "

,, I see. What club you were in?"

,, Innocent bullet. I think it was called that. Innocent bullet. It's biggest one and you can find it easily. It's located in Ginza district and stand out the most. It's in the part with expensive clubs. "

I nodded to her information noticing that she had not mentioned that her brother works in one of the clubs. I thanked her.

,,You helped a lot. Thank you very much. I'm sorry for taking your time. " I stood up preparing to leave, glass of water being untouched. She bowed and I bowed back. After shaking her hand, I left heading home content with information I received. It was enough to find Kyo.

-Aoi's P.O.V.-

I cleaned my hands from dried blood and left dirty alley. My approach to problems was different from Ruki's. While he used talking, quiet and civilized way of solving problems, I would beat up anybody who stood in my way. Like I did today. I threw bloody and used tissue onto the ground heading home and hoping to find Ruki there with information from girl.

My thoughts disappeared and all my senses became alert when small click echoed through narrow street in which I thought I was the only one. But it seems that I wasn't.

,,Show yourself!" Low chuckle sounded from shadows of small corner and tall man came out. Walking slowly and graciously, Hizumi came into my view. As always, he wore black jacket with furry hood covering his eyes. His boots clicked on pavement as he neared me, smoking cigarette trapped between slim fingers. Trail of white smoke travel up and passed his face, making him look even more intimidating.

,,What do you want, Hizumi." Hizumi made face of fake disappointment, eyes still hidden.

,,Oh, what a shame. I expected ,hi, how are you?' and warm hug. Is it too much to ask for?"

,,Yes, it is. Now tell why are you here." I spoke with determined voice leaving no place for more bullshit.

,, My boss was very displeased when he heard that you asked around about him and that you want to find him. He sent me to investigate that matter." His boss, Kyo, apparently didn't like when somebody sniffed around in his territory. I was pleased with his discomfort.

,,Tell your boss not to worry and tell him that I wish him all the best. It would be nice to meet sometime. " Without any more words, I left.


	3. All Hell Broke Loose

**Chapter 2 – All hell broke loose**

**Rating: T/M**

Aoi was very pleased with information I gathered from Yuri. It wasn't much but it was enough. We had name and location of ,,Innocent bullet'', club which Hiroshi's friends visited. We could find them and gather information from them too. And not just about Kyo or Hyde, but about drugs and money they talked about. , Big deal' sounded really big and we wanted to know more about it.

Aoi was in his room talking with somebody over the phone while I was using internet to find more about clubs in part of Ginza district where best clubs were. Apparently, that part had no name so it was harder for research. First, I checked ,,Riviera" club where Kouyou worked then checked ,,Innocent bullet'' club and read more about it. It seemed that it was club mostly visited by gangsters and rich people. It was perfect place for Hiroshi's friends.

Later, Aoi talked with owner of the club over the phone and registered us into VIP list. We went under fake names. I was Takahiro and Aoi was Shiroi. When night came, I dressed myself in black leather and baggy jacket with silver spines on shoulders, black leather jeans, tight and ripped on few places, knee-high black boots and fingerless red leather gloves. Tonight, I decided to dye my hair and I dyed it into darker brown color. I curled it and used hairspray to keep it in the place for longer time. I put on a little of strong but hypnotic perfume, left jacket half-opened revealing white shiny t-shirt and silver necklace in chain shape. Aoi wore black leather coat that was completely zipped up, black jeans with silver chain, black polished shoes and few silver rings. He cut his hair shorter. Now it was more spiked and shorter. It looked like it had few dark purple streaks. Maybe it did had. I wasn't sure. He had strong perfume that had more manly scent which I liked, black piercing remained on the place, he put on some make up but less than me and put his small gun into pocket. He stuffed his hands into pockets and we were ready to go.

*In front of ,,Innocent bullet'' club*

I stayed few meters behind Aoi as he went up to tall black and bald man which was entrance guard. I waited as they exchanged few short words with black man. I looked at Aoi, he motioned for me to follow him and I complied. Inside of club was pure chaos. On dance floor were like thousand of bodies rubbing against each other and waving their hands. Part of club with tables was totally full with people as much as part with drinks.

I pinched my nose closed with disgust at horrible smell of sweat and cigarettes. I continued following Aoi towards small enclosed space further from dance floor. Soon, table occupied by drinking and smoking gangsters-like guys and two girls came into view.

,,Good-evening, ladies and gentlemen. " Aoi politely bowed to them in somewhat mocking manner and introduced himself and me. ,, My name is Shiroi, I am owner of casino ,, Red dragon". I believe you heard about it, and this fellow here is my assistant."

Man that had one arm dropped over girl's shoulder and was smoking cigarette, seemed intrigued at Aoi's introduction. However, his intrigue most likely came from mention of mos famous casino in Tokyo.

,,Of course I heard about it. I can't believe it. Owner of best casino in Tokyo. I'm honored to meet you, Shiroi-san. I always wondered who is the lucky man that owns such a place. You gain a lot from having casino like that, am I right?" Though, that sounded more like statement than question but Aoi nodded at that.

,,May we take seat? You seem like interesting man, sir. I don't get often to meet people that visit my casino often and talk to them. You know, times today are hard." Man laughed whole heartedly and motioned happily with his arm for us to take a seat. We both complied. Aoi sat at left side of man and I sat next to Aoi making sure to keep close to him in case if anything went wrong.

,, May I know what is your name?" Question was directed at man that was probably their boss or something. Guy seemed more than happy and proud to introduce himself to ,Shiroi-san'.

,, My name is Kyo. It's great pleasure to meet you." Shit. I nearly screamed out of surprise at this. This cheeky idiot was most feared Kyo. But I had to admit that he looked very dangerous and intimidating in that silky black shirt with sleeves rolled up reveling tattoos. He didn't had tattoos only on arms but on chest and neck. His shirt had three buttons unbuttoned. He wore black pants and few bracelets, shady glasses and had spiky blonde hair.

Aoi, on other side, seemed pretty calm and composed. As if he already knew that. I was confused.

,,Then, Kyo-san, care to tell me more about yourself?" Aoi's tone was firm and cold.

Kyo smirked. ,,Of course, Shiroi-san." And then all hell broke loose.


	4. Voiceless

**Chapter 3 - Voiceless **

**Rating: T/M**

_All hell broke loose._

And I couldn't even blink when both Aoi and Kyo's group pulled out guns aiming them at each other. I cursed Aoi once again for not allowing me to take any weapon because I could be of some more use. However, as shooting started, loud bangs and flashes of firing guns blinded me, I felt numbing pain in my abdomen suddenly, scared for my life, scared that I was heavily wounded. It was so confusing and so strange and scary. I fell and darkness embraced my vision. I heard angry and worried shout of Aoi before I lost my consciousness.

Aoi's P.O.V.-

As Kyo and his group pulled out guns I did same and started shooting at them irritated that we couldn't do it more peaceful way instead. But, through flashes and bangs, out corner of my eye I caught sight of Ruki falling onto the ground. For a moment, that seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw his eyes widening and pain erupting from them, his hands flew out to grip at his abdomen that was soaked with blood, he was falling so slowly. I felt strong worry and something suffocating me as I was watching him and I couldn't do anything because he was already hurt. He fell and his body was still.

Ruki's P.O.V.-

My eyelids fluttered open slowly blinking against blinding white light. Annoying beep of something echoes in distance, new and unfamiliar voices called out what sounded like my name. I blinked more rapidly trying to get rid of sleepiness. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I became more aware of fierce pain in my abdomen. I groaned and tried to curse but no words came out. I tried again, but, I couldn't say anything. It was alien and frightening feeling. My mind seemed to form words normally but as I tried to utter them, they crumbled in my throat and on my tongue. I couldn't even say ,aah, . Suddenly, I realized that. I couldn't speak but I held onto hope of it being only effect of medicine injected into me.

I blinked some more, blurred face of young man coming into view but diffusing like ink in water immediately. Then, I heard voice of familiar person. Aoi. He was calling out to me in gentle voice, caring yet it still sounded so cold and distant, but he was here beside me. I knew that and smiled faintly. New hands gently grabbed at my shoulders and shook me. My blurred vision slowly came into place. Face of young and handsome man in white coat shifted above me. Doctor. So I was in hospital. But what happened? Annoying beep of machine became closer and more irritating than before. White lights in room came in place too, Aoi's face was closer but not as much as doctor's. I reached with my hand out wanting him to hold me, but my hand fell limp on white covers of bed, my whole body hurt and was so very weak. I could barely move, I was shot, as I remembered last night, and a top of all that, fact that I couldn't speak was added like bitter cherry on bitter cream. Of course I still hoped that loss of voice was after-effect of injected medicine.

I shuddered as cold hand came to rest upon my cheek, as if afraid to shatter me, my delicacy that was sadly long ago lost with arrival of new life and new toughness. It was Aoi's hand. I smiled again what actually seemed more like twitch of my lips than anything else.

I tried to shift but fierce pain blazed up in my abdomen crawling at my flesh and skin. I groaned louder in pain and suffering from pain not going away.

,,Shhh. Ru, it' okay. Be still." Aoi's voice reached me, immediately reassuring me into stillness. I smiled at new and never used nickname. I liked it. I attempted to speak but only puff of air came out terrifying me further.

I looked up at Aoi's face. It was pale. It was always pale but now it looked sickly pale and he had black bags under his eyes. His once richly black orbs were now filled with dim sadness that was not hidden nor attempted to be hidden.

,,Ru, don't try to speak. It's okay. Just stay still. " His hand rubbed mine sipping comfortable coldness into it. I whimpered. Why? Why I had to remain silent? Why? My mouth flew open and I started rapidly breathing and gasping. I wanted to scream and say something but my words that formed in my mind were quickly broken before they could even reach my mouth. I had no voice.

,, Ruki!" Aoi's firm voice startled me and I looked into his deep eyes seeing how determination and stern firmness formed, how sadness and dark weakness morphed into anger and frustration. At that, I fell silent and still. I felt so helpless and scared. Sobs uncontrollably came out alerting everybody present in this room of my helplessness and desperateness. They tried to calm me down, to reassure me but I couldn't help but to try at horrible and painfully truthful realization. I didn't know fro how much long, but I did. I lost my voice.


	5. Lonely Road, Lonely Traveler

**Сhapter 4 – Lonely Road , Lonely Traveler**

**Rating: T/M**

Quiet and calm music played in the background of restaurant.

Trail of smoked danced up swirling in the air, that particular view of beautifully swirling and calmly fighting trails of different cigarettes disturbed by rapidly falling snow outside where all trees and plants were frozen like ice figures, all cars and houses were covered by pure white snow and where children happily played.

Black-haired teen sat inside the cozy warmth shielded from coldness. His black and spiky short hair fell over black eyes cast down. His tiny lips and brows were furrowed in concentration directed on drawing something on white sheet of paper in small black notebook. He had pale face, long eyelashes, sharp nose and jaw. Teen wore grey hoodie with black horizontal stripes, grey jeans and black leather jacket. Pen was held in between slender fingers moving swiftly across the paper.

That boy was in contrast with light colors of walls and other things restaurant.

Glass of orange juice stood beside the opened notebook.

Nobody disturbed him. Air around him seemed eerily calm but relaxing.

Features of black haired teen suddenly changed. His concentrated face relaxed and idea sparkled in black eyes that for a moment lifted up but then were cast down again as same concentration reappeared on his face. His drawing was finished. Uncolored phoenix with half of its body rising from ashes, wings widely spread and face turned to left. Flames danced in background. On other clean sheet next to used one, he started writing something.

_Lonely Road_

_In the middle of nowhere,_

_Road abandoned and forgotten,_

_On it stood sad and lonely traveler,_

_His ebony eyes looking as far as possible._

_No one traveled on that road,_

_It was damaged by all the loneliness_

_Of broken and bitter by passers,_

_Cracks were filled with regret._

_In winter nights, it whispers to starless sky:_

_,,All the crownless shall be kings again,_

_All the faded shall be reborn,_

_All the lost ones shall be gathered again."_

_Two solitudes will unite again,_

_They will laugh together,_

_They will travel together,_

_They will survive together._

_Slowly through the hard path of life_

_That shall not be endured but enjoyed._

Content with his poem, teen smiled sadly and closed notebook, leaning back onto chair. His table was meant to be for two, but he was alone.

His new poem was one of many, beautiful and truthful. Perfectly describing him and his life. Road was his life while he was lonely traveler. Though, he knew he would never again unite with meant person. Person that was long ago gone. Now that person rested six meters under ground.

Doors of restaurant opened and bell above it rang alerting waiters of new customer or customers.

Teen lifted his eyes for a mere seconds to see the customer from pure curiosity. Customer was alone. He was tall dark haired man. His lips were just as thin as his own but more glossy and more pinkish. He wore back tuxedo with golden tie, white pants and black polished shoes. He had golden watch stuffed into pocket like from older times. Man walked with straight and mighty posture.

Shortly, he stood on place looking around and searching for free place among crowded space. Teen cast his look down onto his hand wrapped around glass again.

He watched small bubbles occasionally swimming in water as he still had his hand wrapped around glass in deep thought. Until man's figure came into his view and sat opposite to him in empty chair. Confused, boy looked up into the man, questioningly staring at man. It was same male that came in not tool long ago and searched for empty seat.

,,May I take this seat?" Stranger asked in deep velvety voice. His lips stretched in small but not shy, but quite daring smile actually.

,,You already did." Teen replied indifferently stating the obvious. He wasn't very happy about stranger disturbing his peace but he didn't mind it neither. It was since he had any contact to another human.

,,True. Since I already did, what's you name, young boy?" Man asked kindly, not offering his name yet but firstly asking boy's out of carefulness that was his habit. Though, it wasn't really needed around this boy that seemed completely harmless. Years of training pierced that carefulness into him.

,,What is yours?" Teen asked cautiously not trusting to this stranger that without reason choose to sit with him Well, actually reason was that there were other empty seat. But his mother taught him not to talk or trust to strangers even though he was already talking to one. But it wouldn't do him any harm since they were surrounded by many people.

,,I asked first." Man replied. But boy didn't allow him to wriggle out of this one.

,,I asked second."

,,That doesn't makes any sense."

,,It doesn't need to."

Man laughed whole-heartedly at this.

,,You're one smart boy. It seems like you prefer paradox that anything else"

,,It's more interesting than logic or reality. "

,,But reality doesn't need to make any sense, like paradox. "

,,Yeah. Still, reality is tougher and uglier."

,,You sound like you've been through a lot of things. "

Boy fell silent at this noticing that he started talking more freely with this stranger. That man managed to lower his guard for an inch. It disturbed him.

Man noticed boy's discomfort and said as if knowing what he was thinking about.

,,I mean no harm to you. It was only empty seat and jus wanted to talk with you instead of sitting in awkward silence. Isn't this much better than that?" Boy thought about that admitting in himself that man was right.

,,My name is Shinji." Man smiled brightly and kindly at his introduction reaching out with his hand towards Shinji.

,,I'm Nao, pleasure to meet you." Shinji shook his hand and took it back onto his lap. Man placed his hands onto table slightly leaning forwards in relaxed manner. Shinji shifted in his seat not quite intending to allow this man to know him yet. They will probably never meet again anyways.

,,Yeah. Ummm." Shinji was at loss what to talk about now. He rarely spoke to humans since death and abandonment of his parents at age of twelve. Nao had lured him into small conversation so it was easier not being one being starter of talking.

,,So, how old are you? "

,,I'm ?" Shinji replied and asked Nao the same thing."

,,Well, I'm twenty eight." Nao smiled and Shinji almost couldn't believe it because he looked much, much younger.

,, Where do you study?"

Shinji pondered about telling Nao the truth and decided to do it.

,,I don't. "

,, You don't?"

,,No. I want to become guitarist in a band. I'm going to private practice and occasionally playing on the streets and in the parks. "

,,I see. What genre you like?"

,,Rock. I want to play in rock band. I often play at the park across ,, Moshi's coffee shop. There are a lot of people at weekends and I earn a lot of money. "

,,That's really nice, Shinji. I have to come to see you playing. I bet you're good player." Shinji slightly blushed at this and at the way Nao said his name. He didn't hear his name being said a loud for a really long time. And the sudden interest this man found in him was confusing. This was situation he never met with before.

,, Okay. But do not let your hopes rise." He found himself replying.

Nao smiled warmly.


	6. Dangerous Plans and Secrets

**Chapter 5 – Dangerous Plans and Secrets**

**Rating: T/M**

Aoi's P.O.V.-

I sat on one single chair on rooftop letting faint winter breeze sweeping over me messing up black strands of my hair. I took another drag from half-smoked cigarette and then puffing out the smoke leaving cigarette to hang from my lips. Clothes I wore to club were still on me but more messed up and sweaty. I smoked cigarette that was unfortunately last one from pack, needing to will away stress, frustration, anger and worry that resided in my heart like tempest. Ruki lost his voice. Doctors said that they didn't know for how long that was going to last but they didn't have any cure. There was still that chance that Ruki lost his voice forever. My heart briefly broke at sight of Ruki so broken, helpless and lost with realization of having lost voice. He was only person I cared for since death of my parents.

Doors of rooftop of hospital slammed open and soon another chair was none too gently placed next to mine. Blurry figure of Reita sitting on chair next to mine appeared.

,,How is the kid?" His not very caring tone shook me from my thoughts. I sighed.

,,He'll live, but his voice…nobody knows about that. There is possibility of him losing it forever." I knew I sounded and looked sad but I couldn't keep my cold and composed mask anymore. I worried for Ruki and there was no need to hide it. Besides, Reita was my childhood friend and he knows me well. He is only person I could tell all my secrets and go to for reassurance. I didn't want Ruki seeing me this broken from worry and sadness.

,,Nothing is for sure, right? So don't loose yourself. Ruki needs you. " He put his strong hand onto my shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. Reita was cold like me sometimes but he was truly good and friendly person. He was also good at his job. While I decided to leave clan which used me as assassin, Reita stayed for few more years than moved to Tokyo with me and his wife. Now, he had little and cute son, Ryo. They were alike in appearance a lot.

,,Thanks, man. " I took last drag from my cigarette throwing it onto ground and stepping onto it.

,,Maybe I should quit this or at least stop dragging Ruki into this. He's still too young but he always insist. Though, if he knew truth about his father he would hate me and never forgive. " I explained sadly knowing that I had only few dangerous choices to make. Letting Ruki know the truth I harbor would be too dangerous. He would hate me and leave. Him being alone on the streets sounded too horrible and scary. I wouldn't do that. I had to keep it secret.

,,You can't do that now, Aoi. You have to keep with that until you find **him**. Then you could let Ruki know the truth and let him leave with his brother. But he would wonder why his brother didn't try to find him and tell his the truth if he knew it. "

,,That's' true. But I would take care to make everything come out rightly. I won't let Ruki get hurt. Until that moment, I will take every one of those bastards down and just fight. When things get on their rightful place, it will be safe to end this madness. "

Shinji's P.O.V.-

After strange and little uncomfortable event in the restaurant, I headed to hospital to visit my mother. It was my daily routine. I knew how to cook but cooking only for myself wasn't interesting so I usually went to some restaurant of café to eat. After that, I would go to visit my mother which had cancer. Doctors said that she had roughly a year to life so I was allowed to visit her whenever I wanted. Sometimes, I would stay all day and night in hospital by her side, not wanting to go away from her. When she fell asleep, I would hold her hands tightly an cry silently. I didn't want to show her how much I was hurting and suffering. I loved her and she was only person that was left.

It was true that my real parents died and she was my step-mother that I didn't mention to anybody. She couldn't speak and I somehow doubted that she could see me but when she dies, I 'll be completely alone.

I willed depressing thoughts away and entered hospital greeting woman on reception, then going to fourth floor where was my mother's room. She was only one in her room in order to be given some peace. And like that, I had some peace alone with her.

As I was passing numerous opened or slightly ajar doors, I accidentally noticed a man, actually young teenager of my years, laying on the bed. His face was pale, brows slightly furrowed in pain even if he was sleeping. I felt pity, rare feeling, but then continued not giving it another thought.

Not bothering to knock, same feeling of discomfort and sadness crept into me as I entered the room of my mother.

This time she was sleeping, and strangely, her features were serene.

I faintly smiled and sat on chair near her bed taking her hand into mine. They were cold just like mines. While softly caressing her hand, I gently spoke to her about our happy moments.

Nao's P.O.V.-

I drank my black tea while speaking to another woman.

,,So, Nao, tell me how your little chat with Shinji-kun went?"

I put my cup of tea onto metal table in her office.

,,It went fairly well, Midori-san. " Midori was leading this case. It was secret case organized by boss of Tokyo police department, Fukuo-san. His wife was killed and his son was taken away. He presumed that killers told his son that he was killed too. They had assumptions of Amano Shinji being his son. They must have changed his name and information so it was harder to find him.

Midori choose me, best detective in Tokyo, to find something more about Amano Shinji and become friends. Boss of mafia, Hyde, that sent assassins to kill his Fukuo's family, probably sent them to find Shinji and kill him so Nao was supposed t protect him secretly. He was there to keep situation under control but he knew that he couldn't help Shinji without killing one of bad guys.

,,What you found out about him?" She spoke gently. Midori was always very graceful and generous woman with strong independence and will. But there was no beating around the bushes with her. Or you get the job done or give up. There was no 'maybe' , 'probably' or anything else of that type. Only yes or no. I liked that about her. Woman like her was perfect for job like this.

,,Not much. I noticed that he likes writing poems and drawing. He often plays guitar in parks. I know where he mostly spends some of his time on weekends. I'll go to that park to watch him play and get him to some café or place and talk. That way I can find out more things. "

,,Great, Nao. I hope that we can confirm that Shinji's true identity is actually Fukuo-san's son. He would be happy."

,,True. I hope too. "

Third P.O.V.-

,,Any news, Hizumi?"

,,Yes, sir. Aoi had created quite a havoc at ,,Innocent bullet". Kyo and his people managed to wriggle out completely uninjured except Sony that was killed but my men cleaned that out. Takanori is at hospital and his speaking abilities are damaged. There is possibility of him never speaking again. Except that, nothing else happened. Chances of Takanori finding out the truth are still small. "

,,If Aoi refuses to cooperate with us and eliminate Tora, I want you to tell truth and everything about Aoi, but don't kill him. I want them both to suffer."

,,I understand."

I smiled contently at that finding bliss in final chance of destroying Aoi and making his suffer.


End file.
